Amar Es Una Debilidad
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Después de varias mudanzas su familia llego a Mystic Falls.Es difícil comenzar una nueva vida con un padre metido investigaciones sobre asesinatos,y no teniendo a nadie en quien confiar.Pero quien diría que Mystic Falls estaría llena de seres sobrenaturales?Ahora estando totalmente en peligro,encontrara alguien que la proteja?Tal vez un vampiro que vivió mas de 1000 años lo haga OC


_Nada de la serie "The Vampire Diaries" me pertenece; hago esto sin fines lucrativos_

**Amar Es Una Debilidad.**

Hace como tres horas que su padre estaba manejando. La idea de una nueva mudanza no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Su padre era un investigador y policía profesional, y había recibido una alta alerta de muertes de un pequeño pueblo en Virginia, su nombre era Mystic Falls. Como el pueblo era tan pequeño y como mínimo unas tres o cuatro personas morían por semana, el gobierno recurrió a su padre como otras veces para que se encargara del caso. Él era excelente en su trabajo, pero ya estaba al borde del retiro. Esperaba que esta sea la última vez que se tengan que mudar.

Ella iba en el asiento del acompañante, sus otros dos hermanos iban atrás, escuchando música, metidos en sus aparatos electrónicos, y en medio de ellos iba su enorme Gran Pirineo, Tommy.

-Falta poco?- dijo algo cansada

-Llegaremos en unos diez minutos, Britt- dijo su padre, sonriéndole.

Fijo su vista en uno de los retrovisores y vio como la carretera estaba vacía. Eran las 11:37 de la mañana.

Llegaron al poco tiempo. Pudo observar el viejo cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls, VA". Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y comenzó a observar el pequeño pueblo. Al principio era solo bosque, luego se fueron acercando a lo que sería el centro de la ciudad. Con algunas pequeñas tiendas y la plaza. Siguieron adelante y se comenzaron a ver las casas, todas muy parecidas, con el mismo estilo.

A medida que iban avanzando las casas se hacían más grandes. Luego de dos minutos más se detuvieron frente a una gran casa blanca, tenía el mismo estilo que las otras casas, era el estilo de casas que a su padre le encantaban.

-Llegamos- dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a cada uno de sus hijos.

Brittany se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón, abrió su puerta y se paró en frente a la casa observándola mejor. Era muy hermosa.

Su padre abrió la puerta principal y luego se dirigió a abrir el maletero de la camioneta. Brittany fue a pasos rápidos, tomo su bolso de ropas y una de las cajas que le pertenecía y entro directo a la casa.

Ya estaba toda amueblada, la sala principal era muy grande, muy bien decorada en tonos beige, dorados y crema. Siguió caminando y entro a la cocina, tonos negros y marrones con un desayunador para cuatro. Luego fue directo hacia la escalera y entro a la primera puerta que vio. Pintada de azul "La habitación de Jake", pensó instantáneamente, era obvio que su habitación estaría en el centro, "por seguridad", para que sus hermanos y su padre estén cerca de ella por si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Fue directo a la puerta del centro y la abrió lentamente. Una habitación en tonos rojos, rosa y crema. Sonrió para sí misma.

Comenzó a desempacar toda su ropa en su armario y a organizarlas bien.

-knock, knock!- dijo su hermano mayor, Jake.- wow, se nota que papa se esmeró en tu habitación.. otra vez- y Brittany soltó una risita- traigo tus otras cajas Britt

-Gracias Jake- dijo sonriendo- ya has desempacado?

-Me conoces, Britt- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- No puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío.- dijo y dejo una de sus cajas dentro de la habitación- vístete.

-Para qué?- dijo con curiosidad

-Saldremos a comer- dijo girándose de nuevo- a no ser de que quieres comer algo hecho por papa o por Sam

-paso- dijo y tomo su bolso y siguió a su hermano.

Fueron a el "Mystic Grill". Era el único restaurant que había en el pueblo, y no querían ir al food court del centro comercial.

Entraron al lugar y pudieron ver un bar, un escenario, mesas de pool y sin duda mucha gente. Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro que prácticamente estaba en el centro del local.

Brittany sintió demasiadas miradas posándose en ella y en su familia. Bajo su mirada al piso y se sentó rápidamente en su lugar, al lado de Sam y frente a Jake. Luego de un minuto un muchacho rubio paso a atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes, y bienvenidos al Grill- dijo el rubio, y su mirada se detuvo a observar a la hermosa chica que lo miraba algo incomoda. Luego de algunos segundos, su hermano mayor aclaro su garganta bastante fastidiado por el contacto visual-ahm.. quieren la carta o ya tienen su pedido?- dijo volviendo a la realidad

-La carta estará bien, gracias- respondió Jake, con una sonrisa molesta. Y el rubio se alejó.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan sobre protector, hijo- dijo entre risas su padre, acompañado por Sam.

-es tu culpa, por tener una hija que resulta ser un imán para hombres- le sonrió irónico. Brittany solo rodo los ojos y dirigió su vista a un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de mirar a sus hermanos. Una con risos rubios, otra castaña con el pelo largo y liso y una morena con el pelo rizado.

-ustedes al parecer tampoco quedan atrás- dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia ellas

Luego de eso comieron tranquilos, pero Brittany seguía sintiendo miradas por doquier, odiaba ser observada. Luego de pedir la cuenta se quedaron hablando otro rato.

-disculpe, es usted Joseph O'Coneill?- dijo una mujer rubia de pelo corto, vestida de policía

-Joe, un gusto- dijo pasándole la mano. Su padre podía ser tan poco caballeroso a veces.- y a juzgar por su apariencia usted debería ser la sheriff, es así?

-Elizabeth Forbes- dijo asintiendo- justo estaba por enviarle un mensaje.. me acompañaría un segundo a la comisaria, Joe? La alcaldesa estará ahí y necesitamos hablar con usted.

-ehm, seguro- dijo y miro a sus hijos- chicos, les dejo en la casa?

-Creo que estaremos un rato aquí, tal vez.. para conocer gente, no?- dijo Sam

-claro- dijo y se volvió a la sheriff- Sheriff, le importaría llevarme ahí? así le dejo la camioneta a mis hijos

-no habrá problema- dijo sonriéndoles.

Joe se levantó y arrojo sin mirar las llaves a Jake

-Hasta las 4:30 Jake, no más- dijo mirándolo con advertencia. Jake asintió.

-Vamos- dijo Sam

-a dónde?- dijo nerviosa Brittany, no era buena conociendo a la gente

-Hacia las mesas de pool, a saludar- dijo el castaño- o es que tienes miedo Britty?- dijo imitando a un bebe, molestando a su hermana

-Ya, Sam.- dijo Jake, pegándolo despacio en la cabeza-Déjala- y Sam se detuvo- Vamos Britt, lo haremos juntos

Brittany se paró y siguió a sus hermanos. Fueron directo hacia las mesas de pool, donde estaba lleno de adolescentes. Apenas llegaron la chica de rizos rubios se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, que tal? Me llamo Caroline- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mirando a los tres.

-Un gusto, Jake- respondió lo que sería el hermano mayor. Un chico muy alto y elegante, con la piel cremosamente blanca y el cabello muy rubio, ojos celestes muy claros y una perfecta sonrisa blanca. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto, cualquiera podría decir que es un modelo.

-Samuel, pero me dicen Sam- dijo el hermano del medio, algo más bajo que el rubio. Pelo castaño atractivamente despeinado, ojos claros y una sonrisa blanca como la de su hermano. Tenía un estupendo físico también. Y al igual que el anterior parecía un modelo.- Ella es Brittany- dijo, apuntando a la chica que los acompañaba, muchísimo más baja que sus hermanos, pero su estatura era normal. Con el cuerpo delgado pero muy bien formado y se notaba que se ejercitaba. Tenía el pelo muy largo, enrulado en las puntas. De un color castaño clarísimo que se podría decir que era rubia, y se iba aclarando hasta llegar a las puntas que ya eran rubias. Tenía los ojos color miel claro que resaltaban con sus largas y negras pestañas bien tupidas y unos labios bien rosados que contrastaban con su cremosa piel.

La chica simplemente saludo con la mano, tratando de formar aunque sea una media sonrisa a medida que se acercaban las otras dos chicas.

-oh, ellas son Bonnie Bennet y Elena Gilbert. Los tres son hermanos?- dijo mientras las otras chicas sonreían.

-Si lo somos- respondió Sam siendo divertido.

-Son nuevos en la ciudad? Porque nunca los hemos visto por aquí- dijo con curiosidad Elena

-y solo hay una escuela en Mystic Falls- añadió Bonnie

-Acabamos de llegar, de echo.- dijo Jake- vinimos a almorzar con nuestro padre y él se tuvo que ir por algo de su trabajo.

-Pues que suerte que vinieron a El Grill- dijo Caroline sonriendo- es el mejor lugar de todo el centro, el único de echo.. pero sin duda su comida es increíblemente deliciosa- dijo riendo

-Hola, Caroline.- dijo una voz masculina con un acento bien caballeroso que provenía de atrás de los tres hermanos. Un hombre joven de pelo claro se acercó a Caroline, ella soltó el aire, fastidiada.

-Tu, interrumpiendo todo como siempre- dijo mirándolo molesta.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu coqueteo, cariño- dijo sonriendo, para molestarla- cosa que no creo que a Tyler le guste mucho- añadió ampliando la sonrisa

-no estaba "coqueteando"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Son nuevos en la ciudad, los estaba conociendo- sentencio

-oh, entonces.. Me llamo Klaus Mikaelson, es un honor- dijo, pasándole la mano a los hombres y besando la de la chica. Caroline rodo los ojos. Y cada uno le dijo a Klaus su nombre.

-a que vienes, Klaus?- dijo molesta Caroline. Y detrás Elena y Bonnie miraban con preocupación esperando la respuesta de él.

-Vine a decirles que hoy habrá otra celebración en la mansión Mikaelson- dijo girándose a ellas

-y porque motivo esta vez?- dijo Elena

-Bueno pues, luego de todos los inconvenientes que tuvimos y la..- dijo y miro de reojo a los tres hermanos- ida de Finn y mi madre Esther, mi familia vuelve a estar unida a pesar de todo. Como a Elijah le encantan estas fiestas con gente importante con la cual dialogar, insistió en que la hagamos. Así que.. están cordialmente invitadas- dijo haciendo un ademan.

-que te hace pensar que iremos?- dijo Caroline, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues, ya que saben cómo a mi familia le gusta "divertirse", tal vez pensé que ustedes querrían ir a echar un ojo en lo que harán- Elena dio una mirada preocupada a Bonnie.- Con esto me despido- dijo y se fue sin mas

-quien era ese tipo?- dijo Sam, en tono burlón

-Un tipo con el cual no conviene meterse- dijo Elena secamente. Miro a Caroline y a Bonnie y estas comprendieron su mirada

-Ehm, creo que debemos irnos- dijo Caroline- ha sido todo un placer. Así que, creo que nos veremos en la escuela, no?- y todos asintieron. Luego las tres chicas se despidieron.

El celular de Brittany comenzó a vibrar, extrañada lo reviso y sus hermanos la miraron curiosos.

-Paso algo, Britt?- le pregunta Jake. Ella suspiro pesadamente.

-el papa, dice que hoy tendremos una fiesta elegante en la mansión Mikaelson- dijo y los miro a ambos. Era obvio que a ningún O'Coneill le simpatizaban las fiestas elegantes.

O0O0O

-Damon! Stefan!- grito Elena, claramente preocupada, entrando a la casa de los Salvatore seguida de Bonnie y Caroline.

-Sucede algo?- dijo Damon despreocupado, desde la sala principal con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Stefan estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Los Originales darán una fiesta hoy- dijo Elena

-Porque?- dijo Damon extrañado- A Klaus ya no le sirve tu sangre ahora que eres un vampiro.. Su madre está muerta, al igual que su padre.

-Supuestamente el motivo es que se volvieron a unir- dijo Caroline, antes de que otra persona pudiera responder

-Lo que significa que todos se quedaran a vivir en Mystic Falls- añadió Bonnie, dando algunos pasos al frente.

-Klaus dijo que deberíamos ir, porque podrían haber complicaciones- dijo Caroline. Damon resoplo.

-qué tipo de complicaciones- dijo con una mueca- no pasara nada Elena, no tenemos por qué ir.

-Damon.. son ellos.- dijo avanzando- dudo que Elijah mate a alguien, pero Rebekah matara a cualquiera que haga algo que no le agrade, y esta Kol- dijo aún más preocupada- matara por diversión. Si no vamos esto podría ser un baño de sangre.

-Elena tiene razón.- dijo Stefan- Rebekah y Kol juntos son una bomba de tiempo.

-Bien, bien- dijo Damon, harto de escuchar- iremos. – y pauso- Pero.. Elena, no vas a crear problemas que no existen por sobre preocuparte y complicarte la vida más de lo que debes, OK?

-Bien- dijo algo ofendida.-Nosotras nos iremos a preparar.. Es tenida elegante- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahí- se quejó Damon

O0O0O

Los tres llegaron a su casa, eran las 5:30, y se tenían que preparar para la fiesta que comenzaba a las 7:30.

Brittany subió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse. Tenía muchos vestidos, a su padre le invitaban siempre a estas clases de fiesta, para recibirlo o cuando terminaba su trabajo en las ciudades.

Termino escogiendo un vestido coral claro strapless, que tenía una gran espalda abierta y detalles en cristales. Dejo el vestido sobre la cama y fue directo al baño.

Se dio una ducha bien larga y lavo y desenredo su largo cabello, luego lo seco y lo dejo natural. No era de esas chicas que se lo planchaban o se hacían vistosos recogidos.

Luego de eso procedió a maquillarse, no se hizo nada muy cargado. Se consideraba a sí misma una chica simple, no tenía ropas muy llamativas y no se maquillaba diariamente como las chicas de hoy en día. Se puso una sombra casi imperceptible y se levantó un poco más sus ya largas y llamativas pestañas, luego se puso un poco de labial de un color rojo coral, un poco más oscuro que su vestido, se perfumo y finalmente se colocó sus zapatos.

Miro el reloj 7:10, era ya algo tarde. Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y ya vio a toda su familia con sus trajes esperándola en la sala.

-Por fin! Y eso que no te arreglas tanto como las otras chicas- dijo Sam algo impaciente. Sabía que hoy habría tragos y diferentes tipos de bebidas. Y el alcohol era su mejor amigo.

-Te ves preciosa, cielo- dijo su papa, sonriéndole. Ella solo le sonrió de vuelta.

-sí; creo que deberías cambiarte de vestido- dijo Jake, haciendo su papel de hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector, y su papa le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza riendo.

-Al auto muchachos- dijo y salieron de la casa

"Mansión" era un nombre muy chico para la inmensa residencia Mikaelson. Brittany se quedó fascinada, no había visto nada parecido antes. No entendía como en un pueblo tan pequeño como Mystic Falls podría haber semejante casa, que sin dudar estaría entre en una de las más grandes del mundo.

Cuando entro se le cayó la mandíbula de nuevo, era sencillamente magnifica. El salón principal ya estaba lleno de gente. Personas que parecían muy importantes, con vestidos de todas las texturas y colores que ella se pudiese imaginar. Casi todos con una compa de champan o algún trago. Pudo observar al hombre que apareció hoy en el Grill, el que invito a esas tres chicas a la fiesta, estaba hablando con la alcaldesa muy cerca de la escalera. Intento buscar a las tres chicas pero no vio a ninguna.

-Estoy seguro que crecen billetes en los arboles de ese tipo- dijo Jake acercándose a su hermana, que aun con tacones era mucha la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

-Increíble, no chicos?- dijo su padre, acercándose a ellos con Sam. Ambos asintieron observando perdidamente la casa- Britt, ven aquí, quiero darte algo- ella se acercó con curiosidad, y su padre quito una caja del bolsillo, la abrió y agarro cuidadosamente el brazalete de plata con diferentes dijes colgados de el

-Papa, es hermoso- dijo y le paso su muñeca y el delicadamente se la coloco. Su padre nunca regalaba nada, ni a ella ni a sus hermanos. En sus cumpleaños les daba dinero para que se compren lo que quieran. Por lo que este brazalete era especial

-Supe que te gustaría- dijo y abrazo tiernamente a su hija

-Gracias

-Iré por un trago- dijo Sam, encaminándose al bar

-No te pases, Samuel- ordeno su padre, el solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

O0O0O

Klaus estuvo hablando con la alcaldesa desde que esta llego. Esta le había comentado sobre la llegada de un investigador y elimina-asesinos profesional, el gobierno lo había enviado aquí por la gran cantidad de muertes que este pequeño pueblo tenia, y que estaba en estado muy crítico. Le comento que le había dicho sobre los vampiros, y el hombre le dijo que ya tenía perfectos conocimientos sobre ellos y que sabía cómo lidiar con ellos sin inconvenientes, pero la alcaldesa no le había dicho los nombres de los vampiros de la ciudad. Le advirtió que tenga cuidado porque ese hombre mataba a vampiros y a asesinos en serie como tomaba agua, Klaus le dijo que el que tenía que tener cuidado debería ser él.

Luego de hablar con ella diviso a Kol, el menor de sus hermanos.

-Veo que te diviertes, Kol- dijo sarcástico

-Sabes perfectamente que odio estas fiestas. Con estos incomodos atuendos y la música deprimente. Solo se escucha el murmullo de gente aburrida que se cree importante- dijo de mala gana

-Estoy odiando esto tanto como tú- añadió el- asegúrate de encontrar pareja para bailar, la música está por empezar

-Porque tengo que bailar?- dijo Kol, fastidiado

-Porque eres uno de los Mikaelson, y porque Elijah lo dijo, sabes cómo reaccionara el sí arruinas la fiesta.

-Bien, entonces bailare con una deliciosa chica y luego jugare con ella hasta que la mate- sonrió algo sádico

-No puedes matar a nadie hoy- dijo Klaus, serio

-Porque no?

-Porque simplemente no, Kol- dijo y lo miro advirtiéndole- Entendido?

-Creo que ya encontré una- dijo sonriendo a Klaus- es rubia, tiene un vestido verde y su nombre comienza con "ca" y termina con "line"- Klaus instantáneamente miro hacia la puerta.

Y ahí la vio, con un vestido verde musgo con escote corazón, acompañada de Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt y los Salvatore.

-Acércate a ella y te quitare los ojos de las orbitas y te los meteré en las orejas- dijo y fue directo a ella.

Kol luego recordó que tenía que buscar pareja, y se molestó porque no porque no podría matarla hoy. Y luego se le ocurrió.. a las doce ya sería mañana. Sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía que encontrar una chica hermosamente deliciosa, no podría conformarse con cualquier cosa, después de todo, está en esta sucia fiesta y se tenía que compensar a si mismo por estar aquí. Se divertiría mucho con ella.. jugaría con su mente, la metería en su cama y luego la mataría dejándola sin una gota de sangre. Definitivamente se divertiría.

Comenzó a buscar entre la gente, vio varias chicas bonitas, pero ninguna que llamara mucho la atención. O muy bajas o algo pasadas de peso o muy cualquiera. Luego vio a una. Una deliciosa chica con un vestido coral, con una rubia y larga cabellera, con un cuerpo que le rogaba que le meta en su cama, una cara angelical a la cual podía manchar de sangre y unos labios que se veían muy tentadores. Si, definitivamente se divertiría demasiado.

O0O0O

-No creí que vendrías, Caroline- dijo Klaus, acercándose a ella.

-No podía permitir que tus hermanos psicópatas maten a toda esta gente- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el soltó una risa.

-y donde esta Tyler?

-Fue a la casa de sus abuelos paternos, en Connecticut.

-Que conveniente- dijo sonriéndole, y ella suspiro y fue por un trago, el la siguió.

O0O0O

La música comenzaba a sonar y varias parejas se encaminaban a la pista. Brittany observaba despistada como las primeras parejas comenzaban a bailar, junto a su padre y Jake. Y no se dio cuenta de la persona que se paró casi en frente de ella hasta que esta hablo.

-Quisieras bailar conmigo?- dijo un muchacho de la estatura de Jake con el pelo castaño y ojos chocolate, increíblemente guapo. Brittany tartamudeo un poco y antes de que pueda decir algo alguien respondió por ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Jake, dando un paso al frente. El joven le dirigió una mirada de odio

-Ya, Jake, deja a tu hermana en paz- dijo riendo su padre- ve e invita a una chica linda a bailar- dijo y le dio un empujón suave a otra dirección- y tu campeón.. lleva a mi hija a bailar- dijo dándole unas palmadas a el muchacho, él le sonrió de lado y la llevo a la pista.

Poso su mano en su delgada cintura, y agarro delicadamente su mano. No sabía porque, pero esta chica parecía de cristal, tenía miedo de que se rompa o de que por sus brutos movimientos le haga daño, por lo que todos sus movimientos fueron muy suaves.

-Kol Mikaelson, un placer- dijo sonriendo de lado. Ella la miro algo aturdida

-Brittany O'Coneill- le dijo ella, con su mirada elevada por la gran diferencia de alturas

-Hermoso nombre- dijo el, sonriéndole de manera sensual- dime, Señorita O'Coneill, porque no la he visto antes?

-Britt o Brittany solamente, por favor- dijo y luego siguió- hoy llegue a Mystic Falls.

-Britt- dijo lentamente pronunciando cada letra de manera seductora- a que se debe que llegaste a este remoto pueblo?

-Por el trabajo de mi padre, nos solemos mudar bastante- dijo mientras sentía como él le guiaba al son de la música

-interesante- dijo y luego de un momento de silencio siguió- ya te dijeron que eres increíblemente hermosa?

-Gracias- dijo secamente ella

-Brittany, tu hermano no está cerca, no tienes que disimular- le dijo guiñando un ojo- Sabes? Me sorprende que fui el primero en invitarte a bailar y que miles de hombres no te hayan estado pidiendo para bailar con ellos, es un privilegio ser el que lo hizo

-Puedes.. parar de hacer eso?- dijo con cara disgustada

-qué cosa, linda?

-Intentar de seducirme o lo que sea, para.- sentencio

-Sabes, Brittany? Una mujer tan hermosa como tu debería saber aceptar elogios

-Oh, vamos..- le dijo con tono burlón- es obvio que me estas intentando meter en tu cama. Pero aunque sea la cama más cómoda y cara del mundo eso no pasara. Deberías intentar con una chica más idiota- sonrió sarcásticamente. Kol se molestó un poco.

-Vamos, Brittany. Sabes que mueres porque suceda- le dijo con voz ronca.

Fue ahí cuando ella lo vio. Entre la multitud. Palideció instantáneamente y sus ojos se abrieron del susto como platos, sentía como su corazón bombeaba mucho más lento y como se le iba la presión, y Kol también lo sintió. Inhalo profundamente tratando de calmar su pánico y horror, y miro a Kol con una cara que el creyó que era de asco hacia él. Y lo empujo bruscamente.

-Tengo que irme- dijo seca, y fue a zancadas hacia una de las puertas que daba al patio, dejando a Kol estático en su sitio.

O0O0O

Klaus observaba como Caroline hablaba con Elena y su hermano bastante alejados de él. Rebekah estaba a su lado, haciendo preguntas sobre la fiesta y él le respondía con un "si" o "no" sin despegar la mirada. Luego de que Caroline se pierda de su vista comenzó a observar a toda la gente, el lugar estaba lleno. Luego creyó estar alucinando.

Se le cayeron los brazos dejando caer lo poco que le quedaba de champagne en la copa, sobresaltando a Rebekah. Tenía una cara de haber visto un fantasma. No entendía como justo ahora que estaba todo en perfecto estado esto tendría que pasar

-Nik, que sucede?- dijo Rebekah, algo preocupada porque dejo caer la bebida al suelo- Nick?!- él le agarro la cara con la mano y le giro la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba posada su mirada. Rebekah se tapó la boca del susto.

-Espera afuera, voy a buscar a Kol- dijo dejando su copa sobre una mesa, serio.

-qué hay de Elijah?- dijo asustada Rebekah

-Le dejaremos a él en la fiesta mientras nos encargamos de esto afuera- dijo viéndola- Ve!- grito, sobresaltando a Rebekah y haciendo que esta vaya rápido al patio.

O0O0O

Kol quedo en el mismo sitio, en shock. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto, a él, Kol Mikaelson?. Todas las chicas morían por estar con él. Le tenía a todas las que quería lamiéndole sus pies. Todas. Nunca en toda su vida de vampiro, ni cuando era humano, fue rechazado por una chica, nunca.

Sintió como se iba enfureciendo. Le enseñaría a esta chica que nadie rechaza a Kol Mikaelson. La haría suplicar para que la bese, la meta en su cama y hasta que la mate.

Dio dos zancadas hacia la misma dirección cuando fue detenido por un brazo.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Klaus, serio

-que quieres, Nik?- dijo notablemente molesto

-Alec está aquí- dijo serio. Kol lo miro confundido

-quien rayos es Alec?-dijo molesto y confundido, luego abrió los ojos, ahí lo recordó- el rastreador de papa

-Rebekah está afuera, tenemos que hallar un modo de quitarlo de la fiesta- dijo, buscándolo con la vista- Elijah se quedara aquí, mientras nosotros lo matamos-luego lo vio, saliendo por la puerta que estaba en frente a ellos al patio- tal vez nos ahorró el trabajo, vamos- dijo y salieron por la puerta.

Rebekah vio a sus hermanos salir y se acercó a velocidad vampírica a ellos-

-donde esta?- dijo a medida que avanzaban

-Aquí afuera, lo tenemos que buscar- dijo Klaus.

Fueron acercándose a los árboles y fue ahí cuando lo vieron, estaba de espaldas. Rebekah iba algo asustada, mientras que Kol y Klaus iban muy serios. Se detuvieron como a cuatro metros de él.

-Que estás haciendo aquí, Alec- dijo Klaus, desafiándolo. El hombre de la cabellera rubia amarrada a una coleta se dio la vuelta claramente sorprendido. Y fue ahí cuando Kol quedo atónito.

El rubio tenia consigo a Brittany. Con una mano la estiraba fuertemente del cabello y con el otro brazo rodeaba su cuello. Ella tenía lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla y se veía claramente asustada. El hombre sonrió de lado.

-Miren esto.. no lo puedo creer- dijo soltando una carcajada- tres Mikaelson en Mystic Falls.. mira a donde me haz traído pequeña Brittany-dijo hablando muy cerca de su oído, mientras ella se quejaba de dolor.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo nuevamente Klaus, y Kol avanzo unos pasos, no creyendo lo que veía.

-Vine detrás de este hermoso elixir- dijo apuntando a Brittany con la cabeza- sabes que cuando encuentro una sangre deliciosa, me encapricho con ella.. no sabía qué me iba a encontrar con tres Originales aquí- dijo, y sonrió ampliamente- debe ser el destino.. donde esta Mikael- dijo poniéndose serio- sé que salió de esa tumba porque me llamo, pero luego dejo de llamar y contestarme.. donde esta?

-Muerto-Dijo Klaus- así como lo estarás tú en unos minutos.

-quien lo diría, entonces..-dijo y miro a la chica- la llave de su muerte me lleva directamente a ustedes, eres mala Britt

-a que te refieres?- dijo Rebekah, preocupada

-Pues, esta deliciosa bolsa de sangre, es la única que puede traer a Mikael a la vida de nuevo, para que los mate- dijo riendo, los tres hermanos quedaron pálidos- Mikael contrato a una bruja para que hiciera una maldición a base de su sangre

-eso es sencillo, la matamos y adiós Mikael- dijo Klaus, sonriendo

-adelante, mátala.. si uno de los originales la mata, mueren.. al igual que si le piden a alguien matarla.. así que, si quieren morir, adelante- dijo sonriendo, los tres quedaron nuevamente serios.

-Que sucede aquí? Quien es el?- dijo Elena, llegando con Damon y Stefan

-Elena, vuelve a la fiesta quieres? Este no es un asunto tuyo.- dijo Klaus

-Tiene a una chica, porque?

-Ya estoy cansado de hablar- dijo Klaus

-Somos dos- añadió Kol, y ambos se abalanzaron sobre Alec, haciendo que este suelte a Brittany y ella caiga duramente al suelo.

Damon, Stefan, Elena y Rebekah se unieron a la pelea, la cual estaba muy difícil, porque Alec era demasiado rápido.

-Kol, la chica- ordeno Klaus, y Kol fue directo a ella. Antes de que esta se pudiese levantar, Kol la alzo y la sujeto fuertemente mientras ella se sacudía de manera inútil en sus brazos. Luego está la miro claramente nerviosa y molesta

-que eres tú?- el solo sonrió. Era obvio que no se trataba de humanos, luego de ver a la velocidad que se movían y como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus caras se transformaban, era obvio que no eran humanos.-Suéltame

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo sonriéndole- ya te escapaste una vez

Luego de unos segundos, Alec escapo.

-Veo que se conocen- dijo Klaus acercándose seguido del resto- así que, la hija de un cazador profesional de vampiros es la llave a nuestra muerte.. que conveniente- dijo sonriendo de lama gana, mientras ella se agitaba y Kol la sujeto con más fuerza. Klaus se acercó a su rostro con la intención de obligarla- No recordaras nada de lo que viste, estabas bailando y te sentiste mareada y saliste a tomar aire, cuando volvías te caíste y te lastimaste la rodilla

-que estás haciendo?- dijo ella sin entender nada. Klaus dirigió su vista al brazalete que tenía, lo arranco en un golpe evitando que le queme y trato de nuevo

-No viste nada, estabas bailando y saliste a tomar aire- dijo de nuevo

-qué?- dijo ella, y Klaus soltó el aire, con enfado

-Esta chica está llena de verbena- dijo el, girándose a Rebekah

-Es hija de un cazador, no sé qué te esperabas- dijo ella

-Bien, entonces- dijo y se giró a Kol- Kol tú la cuidaras, diviértete con ella si quieres no me importa, solo ten cuidado de no matarla si no quieres eliminarnos a todos, aléjala de Alec y que no mencione una palabra a su padre. Diviértete.- dijo y se encamino a la fiesta

-Pero claro que lo hare- dijo mirando a Brittany.

-Yo no iré a ningún sitio contigo- dijo mirándolo con odio- ni con ninguno de ellos

-quieres dejar de hacerte la rebelde y acompañarme hasta el auto?- dijo haciéndose burlonamente del caballero

-No pienso dar un paso, Kol- dijo escupiendo las palabras, con los brazos cruzados.

-bien, entonces temo que tengo que hacer esto- dijo y la cargo sobre sus hombros

-que estás haciendo?-dijo ella revolviéndose-Bájame!

-sabes? Deberías dejar de comer tanto- dijo con la intención de molestarla, mientras se encaminaba hasta el garaje de la mansión, luego de que entraron, la puso nuevamente en el suelo, frente a un Ferrari Enzo negro del año, haciendo que se le caiga la mandíbula a Brittany, Kol al ver su cara soltó una risa.

-Sorprendida?-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, frente a la puerta del conductor. Ella lo ignoro a propósito y abrió la puerta y se sentó de mala gana, pero no cerró la puerta.- Cierra la puerta y dime la dirección de tu casa- dijo con una mano en el volante y acomodando el retrovisor. Ella se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, luego él se volteo- vas a cerrar la puerta o qué?

-No- dijo al instante- no hasta que me digas que son- se acomodó mejor para verlo bien. El soltó una risa y luego la miro

-qué te parece que somos?- le pregunto con su típica sonrisa de lado

-Obviamente humanos no

-Bien, eres una niña inteligente- le dedico una sonrisa de burla- ahora, quisieras cerrar la puerta

-No respondiste mi pregunta- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. Kol suspiro pesadamente y en menos de medio segundo abrió su puerta, fue del lado de Brittany, le puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta de ella. luego volvió a su lugar y arranco el auto rápidamente y acelero muy fuerte. Dejando a Brittany atónita.

-Listo, puerta cerrada- dijo sonriendo satisfecho, con la vista a la carretera. Brittany soltó el aire bruscamente y luego de unos segundos rio sarcásticamente

-No puedes hacer como si no hubiera visto lo que paso. Ese tipo, que me viene acosando desde que estuve en mi otra ciudad, aparece aquí en Mystic Falls, el pueblo más remoto de todo el planeta, me intenta de raptar o de no sé, luego llegan ustedes que ahora que pienso lo conocen, y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse rojos y tienen súper velocidad o lo que sea. No puedes llevarme a mi casa como si nada.- dijo poniéndose histérica, Kol rio de nuevo y ante esto ella soltó pesadamente el aire- Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me interesa.

Luego de eso no hablaron hasta que llegaron, solo Brittany le daba secamente las indicaciones de cómo llegar y cuando llegaron ella se quitó rápidamente el cinturón y cuando salió del auto pego un sonoro portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-Ese es un Ferrari, sabes?- le dijo Kol al observar como trato a su auto

-Y a mí no me importa, sabes?- le dijo apretando la mandíbula, quito la llave y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, sin mirar su camino. Cuando iba a meter la llave Kol apareció interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo fastidiada, intentando de abrir la puerta mientras que Kol no se lo permitía, hasta que el cedió- gracias- dijo entrando y dejando la puerta abierta, ya que había escuchado decir a Klaus que Kol debería vigilarla, por lo que la dejo abierta para que pasara, sin embargo Kol no entro.

-Tienes algún problema?- le dijo parándose extrañada a unos cuantos metros de él. Que estaba exactamente rozando el marco de la puerta

-Creo que deberías invitarme a entrar- dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero se notaba que lo decía en serio

-es una broma no?- dijo ella sarcástica. Luego se dio cuenta, lo miro de pies a cabeza y dijo lentamente-tu.. no puedes.. tú no puedes pasar- dijo no creyendo lo que estaba pasando- eres un vampiro.

Notas:

Hola, lectores! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me llevo mucho tiempo hacer, porque simplemente no podía parar de escribir, las ideas me llovían en la cabeza y tengo planeado muchas cosas para ustedes! Esto va a ser un Kol/OC por lo que nuestros protagonistas serán Kol y Brittany, pero aun así habrán varias apariciones de nuestros personajes de siempre.

Espero las sugerencias de todos, y si tienen algunas ideas apreciaría muchísimo que me las dijeran. Y quiero saber su opinión del primer capítulo también.

Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones o cualquier cosa serán muy bien recibidos con tan solo un Review!

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

Sil.


End file.
